Duchess's Secret
by Born of the Water
Summary: We know miss Duchess but what if she isn't just a normal dog. She's hiding something, could it help with Kalona and help save a beloved character? who knows? READ and see! R&R!   bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Um hi i'm new to the sight and this is my first fan fic. I loved the stories i've seen on the sight and decided to wright some of my own. This story takes place in Chicago and moves with the books. It might be a little fast paced. SORRY 'bout that. Any mistakes happen SORRY im still trying to figure out the sight.**

Well now that, that is over ON TO THE STORY!

I own nothing written by P.C. and Kristen Cast :(

* * *

Duchess's POV

I have observed human life since I was a pup and I have learned, humans and their world are crazy. Their world is a strange one and maybe they think animals strange for the things we do, but it seems that things we think are strange are the ones we don't understand. So maybe their world isn't as strange as I think it is, but from what I've seen lately it could've fooled me. But it seems they that live in their world barley understand what happens in it. Anyway maybe it hasn't just lately that I've noticed that their world is a lot different than what I perceived it to be as a pup, a world of giants, to the naïve mind, just ready to play. So here's what I've seen to make my assumptions of the human world. Starting four years ago.

I waited for Stark to come home as usual when he did something was different, I rushed up to him with all the excitement built up in a puppy when they see their human friend again but he paid me no attention and kept his head down. He kept walking to his room curios at why he ignored me I cocked my head to the side and followed him. As soon as he got to his room he started packing everything up pausing momentarily at times to cough I wined wondering what was wrong with him I wined until his head snapped up "Hush Dutch" he said and continued packing his things in that moment I saw it. That weird crescent moon on his forehead I hear the older dogs talking about. It appeared on their owner's forehead a strange pale man puts it there. The old dogs say as soon as the crescent appeared their owners leave them and they dot see them again. Fear and sadness filled my heart at the thought of Stark leaving me with only his parents and sister, who liked to put me in dresses. Thinking about being put in one of those things again made me whine even more. Stark was done packing by now and I heard his parents come in I ran to his bed as I usually did hiding from his sister Stark laughed and said " Emily is at a friends house" he said I came out of hiding. He took a breath and prepared to tell his parents the news he told me to stay in his room but like him I wasn't one to listen to directions well. I walked down the hall and hid around the corner to his parent's room as his mother cried Stark and his father argued. But I did here them saying that the moon appearing on his forehead was called being Marked. Things finally started to calm down Stark brought up the subject of taking me with him he fought even harder with his father. The fight turned in Stark's favor but I have a feeling that even if it was said that he couldn't take me I would have ended up with him, where ever he was going. Some school the older dogs talked about their previous owners went to when they were Marked.

The House of Night is what they called the school. That's how Stark and me ended up at the Chicago House of Night. Apparently all House of Nights had what looked like hundreds of cats and if it wasn't for Stark's hold on my leash I would've chased them. When we arrived at the school a pretty blond with brown eyes came out wearing a smile and introduced herself as High Priestess Nova, but when she looked at me her smile turned into a scowl. Hump! Even as a pup I could understand Nova wasn't happy with me being there. She told Stark to follow her to her office we walked through he school grounds but I didn't see any other kids it was almost sundown yet there should be some one walking around. The High Priestess gathered all the professors to discuss about me staying there, something about upsetting the cats and it wasn't helping when one passed by me it would hiss. There was one professor who didn't seem to hate me, Professor Clementine. She kept me in her classroom since no students were in there yet while Stark spoke with the High Priestess. She talked to me like I was a person not an animal. Clementine said she grew up with dogs so she loved them. The Professor taught vampyer history and mythology she told me the stories she was teaching the students right now. I stared at her listening trying to comprehend what she was saying the stories were interesting but hard to understand for a pup.(its hard to explain) She talked to me until Stark came to get me with a grin on his face. I could stay!


	2. Promblems A solution?

Over the next few years things were mostly normal, well as normal as it could get. I grew and so did Stark he went from year to year with no problems, so far. Humans and cats say I resemble a bear, which I don't understand Labradors aren't that big. They don't like me walking around the school that much and since I refuse to stay in the room the whole the time Stark is in school I stay with Clementine during the day. I listened to the stories she told her students with eagerness and the legends she told me afterward not caring if I understood or not. She taught me like a student from the trackers, to becoming a vampyer, to the Change, vampyer history, even imprinting, which was uncomfortable. Things were fine until Stark was just starting to be a fifth former some sixth former got mad at me for chasing her cat and running into her. She got so mad that as punishment to me and Stark sense it seemed he couldn't control me she put two spells on me, not fun. Some how Stark and me have been able to keep it a secret. I had to learn to be quiet though. Then the girl completed the change and forgot to undo the spell and sense no one seems to know what spells she cast and we cant tell anybody so I'm stuck.

Its his sixth former year and Stark's mentor says he gets to go to the Summer Games he says he's nervous and I know why but I know why it will be all right. Hopefully.

As it turns out the Games did not go so well Stark wouldn't talk about it so I asked the only other person who knew about the spell. Clementine. She seemed distressed when I walked in when I asked if she knew what happened at the Games. She confirmed my fears while Clementine choked out the words I shook my head. Something had gone wrong with Stark's affinity and his mentor, Will, had died. I symphonized with him Will seemed to be the only other professor who didn't mind me being here. Things didn't seem to be the same after the incident. Stark kept to himself more really only talking to Clementine or me but his words were curt. I still stayed with Clementitine during the day still learning wondering if Stark would come out of his depression. A few months later Stark told me that the Tulsa House of Night wants him to transfer over there. I think it's a good idea to keep moving forward and leave the ghosts of the past behind us. His depression has lessened greatly and this could help him come completely out of it. But the High Priestess doesn't know about me yet so it should be fun convincing another High Priestess to let me stay. Sigh. More cats. Hurray.


	3. a new life

**Yeah another chapter and if a can figure this out another should be up to day**

I am declaring i own nothing written by the co-authers P.C. and Kristen Cast

* * *

Time passed and soon it was time to leave the professors, though they tried not to, acted differently even Clementine was acting strange yet she still continued to teach me but her heart wasn't into it. Stark finally told me the whole story of what happened at the Summer Games. It seems this move will be better than I thought, though his depression is gone. As we were about to board the plain, the House of Night sent for us, I said goodbye to Clementine while the other professor talked to the pilot. "Be good. Don't chase to many cats. You were one of the best listeners I taught you probably know as much as a fledgling now. She smiled but it wavered. " **Thanks for teaching me and not shunning me because I'm not a cat, you were a great friend here"** I said (_secret's out)_ " As were you miss Duchess. You will find someone else in Tulsa who enjoys the company of a dog." We stopped talking abruptly when the other professor came back over. When the professor came back over she looked relieved to see me leave. I bared my teeth at her, even though I was trained to be better than that, and was rewarded to see her step back some. I looked back at Clementine one more time before boarding the plane, her eyes were wet, this trip might be good for us but I wasn't happy about saying goodbye to Clementine. I sat next to Stark in the aisle. "Ready?" he asked. "**Yes**" I answered "**I haven't been out of the House of Night since I was a pup. Its good not to have a cat around."** He laughed "Yeah it is" I looked at him seriously "**This could be for the best you know? Leaving the past behind you. Leave the accident behind you,"** He frowned **"It hurts now because you wish it never happened but it did happen, no do overs. Because there are no do overs in life. Things will get better**." I said firmly. He seemed surprised, then smiled "When did you get so smart? He asked **"Listening to Clementine for six years."** I said, "**Because unlike someone on this plane I actually listened to her"** Stark frowned "I listened to her" **" But because you wanted to or because you had to"** I asked "It was interesting" he answered avoiding the question **"Mmmhhh. So tell me, who founded the Dark Daughters and Sons?"** He frowned again thinking **"Exactly"** I said and gave a doggy smile "Well at least I didn't have to have an intelligence spell put on me to retain what I've learned" I slapped his leg with my paw "**Just read your book**" I said "**I'm going to sleep**" with that I laid my head down on my paws and closed my eyes. Stark laughed and ruffled my ears. I herd the pages of some book open as I fell asleep on the plan leading us to our new lives.

* * *

Short, sweet and to the piont the next on will be longer pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Review if you do thank you if you dont eh its your choice


	4. Tulsa

I woke up a few hours later and looked over to see Stark reading 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' I shook my head "**Again with that one? What is this the sixth time**" I asked. He looked up "No, the fifth" he answered. I shook my head again, stud up, and stretched "**How much longer until we land**" he put up his book "It should only be a few more minutes" He seemed restless "**What's wrong**" I asked "Nothing" he said then sighed "I hope no one recognizes me hear" he said "**You're the fledgling that beat the other vamps. at archery they might recognize you**" I said telling him the truth. He sighed again and whispered, "I know" we sat in silence until the plane landed. We stood in the aisle waiting the flight attendant came out and opened the plane door. She cast a quick glance at me then walked back the way she came. I rolled my eyes 'Remember" Stark said hurriedly "Don't talk no matter what and try to keep control over that second spell or we'll have some explaining to do" I answered him fast **"****I know I won't and I know how to control the second spell better know****"** I whispered "Not completely though" he said "**Good enough th-"** I stopped abruptly a male vaymper had entered the plane. He was short as vampyers go and his blond hair was pulled into ponytail "Good evening. I am Dragon Lankford, the fencing instructor at the Tulsa House of Night." He said and smiled but when he caught sight of me he frowned. Uhg here we go again. This is getting old! "James they said you had a pet put Nova didn't it was a…a" he stuttered "A dog" Stark supplied for him "Yes but dogs are not allowed at this House of Night. It would disturb and patronize the cats. " Dragon said. I held in a smile at the professors attempted to send me away, because he wont when this fight. "I dropped James its just Stark now. And Duchess is a good girl she stays or we both leave" Dragon shook his head and simply said "We will discuss it with High Priestess Neferet" then he turned to leave. When he left Stark turned and grinned down at me "Looks like we have more convincing to do I don't suppose Cassidy put a persuasion spell on you to go along with the others?" "**Nope just the two that have gotten us into enough trouble before**". Stark gathered up are things and we turned to the direction the fencing instructor had gone.


	5. Dog in the House of Night!

As i promised a new chapter. There has been something I have been forgetting to put in my A.N.s the **bold **are Duchess talking out loud regular sized letters of Duchess talking is for her talking to other animals. I wanted to clear that up in case there was any confusion

Am I spost to continue to say this?- i own nothing by P.C. and Kristen Cast boohoo

* * *

The car ride to the Tulsa House of Night was quiet and awkward. Until we finally we finally pulled up to a castle looking building with a huge wall surrounding it. The structure might have looked alright when the weather was normal but with the dark snow clouds in the back ground the building looked dark and eerie. One thing about all is we can sense when something bad is about to happen like a volcano about to erupt, or an earthquake, some times we know if a tornado is brewing. And what I could tell about this weather was it wasn't regular winter weather something was dark about it. And as weird as that sounded I tried to push that feeling away but it keep nagging at me that it wasn't just the weather that was weird about this place. The car stopped and Stark got out I hopped down after him. Someone took are things to the new dorm we would be staying in. Dragon took us through the school I guess headed toward the High Priestess's office I didn't see any fledglings roaming the halls though. Weird but here the time would be…Oh they should be at lunch. Well on our way to the High Priestess's office a large gray cat decided to start hissing at me being around cats for a while I was use to this so I ignored it for a while. When it tried to scratch at me that's were a draw the line. I did what a normal dog would do: I ran after it. I didn't know were I was running I was just following the cat in a barking frenzy along the way it seemed I was chasing all the cats at this House of Night. I could here Stark behind me, telling me to quit chasing the cat, with Dragon and what I presumed I heard a few more professors joining in this chase. It had been a while since I ran like this the cat turned into open double doors that led to this House of Nights dinning hall if a cat had an owner it went streaking like lightning to it. The gray cat went to a both with several fledglings sitting in it and jumped between to fledglings. A cat with two owners? I'll question him later. Two of the cats that had joined this pursuit jumped in this booth an orange one into the arms of what I presumed to be a fledgling but her marks were filled in. Stark caught me by this time grabbing my collar and clipping the leash to it. I took this as my queue to behave and sat down and grinned up at him "Yeah, great. Now you want to act right" he said "**Sorry**" I whispered panting "**He deserved it**" then hushed. The cats were still hissing all around us and that noise was hurting my ears! The professors came up "You see, James, this is what I was trying to explain to you earlier" Dragon said frowning down at me. "This animal just won't work at this House of Night" Fighting the urge to stick my tongue out at him I looked around the room. To the booth the gray cat was. He was still nested between to girls with his eyes slit. The girl on his right was a pretty caramel color with silky black hair the girl on his left was fair skinned with shiny blond hair. Across from them was a girl with straight black hair, and hazel eyes, she was also the one with the filled in marks, I'll have to ask Stark about her later, next to her was one of the two boys at the table with brown hair and doe brown colored eyes the boy behind him looked puppy-ish himself. I heard Stark talking now "It's Stark not James. And like I was trying to explain to you earlier- the dog has to stay with me. It's just the way it is. If you want me- you get her, too" he said and I knew it to be true but the professors kept pushing it "Stark" a pretty vampyer with white blond hair in striking gray eyes tried to reason with him. Ha, good luck with that! "It's just not possible to integrate a dog into this campuses. You can see how much he's upsetting the cats" she said. He! I have a pink collar! I'm a girl! What boy dog has a pink collar? "They'll get used to her. They did at the Chicago House of Night. She's usually pretty good about not chasing them around, but that gray cat really did ask for it with that whole hissing and scratching thing" he said and I saw the two girls with that annoying gray cat between it puffing up.

"My goodness, what is all this noise about?" another lady walked into the room she was beautiful and I could tell she was powerful. Another fun fact about animals sometimes we can tell what a persons feeling. And who ever this lady was, which I'm guessing the High Priestess, she had no good emotions it seemed like hers were hard and cold. Her power was different than the Goddesses spending all that time with Clemintine taught me that again my animal sense kicked in when she walked into the room how animals can sense bad things, well this lady was a bad thing and not to be trusted. "Neferet, I apologies for the disruption" Dragon placed his hand over his heart and bowed to the lady, so she is the High Priestess. "This is my new fledgling. He arrived only moments ago" he said "That explains how the fledgling got here. It does not explain how that got here" she said pointing at me.

That! Really! Do these people know they can hurt a dogs feeling? Because they are. I'm not a boy and I'm not a that!

"She's with me" Stark said he bowed as Dragon had to the lady who seemed emotionless, he straightened, then grinned, his smiles always seem to be cocky. I rolled my eyes. "She's my version of a cat" he continued

I'll get him for that.

"Really? Yet she looks oddly like a bear" Neferet said. I'm getting use to this description but at lest she didn't 'that' again

"Well, Priestess, she's a Lab, but you're not the first person who's said she looks bear like. Her paws are definitely big enough to be a bears. Check it out." Stark turned to me "Gimme five Dutch" he stuck out his hand I automatically complied and hit his hand with my paw, this was my favorite trick. He turned back to Neferet "But dog or bear she and I have been together since I was marked four years ago, so that makes her cat enough for me" Stark said

"A Labrador Retriever" Neferet walked around me "She's awfully large"

"Well, yeah Dutch has always been a big girl, Priestess" Stark answered her

"Duch? That's her name? Neferet asked

Stark nodded and grinned again "It's short for Duchess"

"What's your name child?" Neferet asked

"Stark" he answered

Neferet's eyes narrowed "James Stark?"

"A few months ago I dropped my first name. It's just Stark" he replied

Neferet turned back to Dragon "He's the transfer we've been expecting from the Chicago House of Night

"Yes Priestess" Dragon said

Neferet turned back in our direction "I've heard quite a bit about you, Stark. You and I will have to have a long talk very soon." She said then spoke to Dragon "Be sure that Stark has twenty-four access to any and all archery equipment he might like to use"

Oh-no, is she stupid enough to mention competing right after the accident? I wondered

I saw Stark jerk. Neferet put on a big fake smile and said "Of course, news of your talent preceded you here, Stark. You mustn't get out of practice just because you've changed schools"

I contemplated on whether or not to bite her but since there was still the matter of me stating I thought better of it"

"I told them when they transferred me, I'd stopped competing" he said quietly "Changing schools won't change that"

"Competing? You mean that banal archery competition between the different Houses of Night?" Neferet laughed, it didn't sound right. "It matters little to me if you compete or not. Remember, I am Nyx's mouthpiece here, and I say what is important is that you do not waste your Goddess-given talent. You never know when the Goddess might call on you, and it wont be for some silly contest"

That seemed to calm Stark down and kept me from biting Neferet I usually don't bit unless someone bites me first but this High Priestess made me a on guard around her.

"No problem. I don't mind practicing, Priestess

"Neferet, what is it you wish us to do about the, uh, dog" Dragon asked

Neferet crouched next to me my ears pricked up this was strange High Priestess and I wondered about why she seemed so different from the ones back home so I sniffed her hand curiously never taking my guard down though.

I heard that gray cat hiss and saw him run by I haerd another hiss from the orange cats throat. Neferet raised her head and looked eyes with the girl with the filled in crescent. She waved her hand telling Stark to follow her. We stopped at the fledgling's booth. Neferet started talking to the boy with doe eyes "I'm glad you're here, Damien. I'd like for you to show Stark to his room, and help him find his way around campus."

"I'd be happy to, Neferet" the boy agreed

"Dragon will help you with the details. And Zoey this is Stark, Stark this is Zoey Redbird, the leader of our Dark Daughters and Sons. They nodded to each other. "Zoey as our High Priestess in training, I'll leave the matter of Stark's dog with you. I trust that one of the many abilities Nyx has gifted you with will help you acclimate Duchess at our school" I wonder what abilities she has? Zoey and Neferet started to have a slightly loud conversation about the Dark Daughters and since I didn't know what they were talking about I started talking with Zoey's cat very quietly so they didn't think I was barking at her.

"Why didn't you leave with the others?" I asked her

"I'm curious about you. You ignored Beelzebub's taughts until he tried to scratch you, when a normal dog a normal dog off their leash would have run for him at the first hiss" she answered as equally quite

"I've been around cats for I while and try not to chase them, but I will if they try to scratch me" I answered the orange cat

" Then if you will not chase me I will not scratch you. The human I own calls me Nala" the cat said. "And I have heard your human calls you Duchess" I had forgotten to cats they own their human friend. I was about to answer her when I heard Neferet talk to Stark again. All she said was "Welcome to the House of Night, Stark" then she and the professors turned to leave.

* * *

And there it is sorry if Duchess sound violent or snooty her thoughts were just to be a little diffrent from a normal dogs like rolling her eyes or sticking out her tougue Review please


	6. Just talk

HI! **i know iits been a while but here it is**

i do not own the house of night

* * *

Well, uh, are you hungry" The girl called Zoey asked Stark

"Yeah, I guess" He answered

"If you hurry you can eat with us and Damien can show you to your room before we have to go to the council meeting" Zoey said. What council meeting? What council? This school is very different from the one in Chicago.

"I think your dog is pretty" the boy behind Damien said. Well that is surprising no besides Clemintine or Stark ever said that about me. Maybe this is whom Clemintine was talking about when she said there would be someone else who enjoys a dogs company. I wish I could thank him, stupid no talking! "I mean she's big but she is still pretty. She won't bite me will she" the boy asked. Hehe. I wont bite but I wanted to bite Neferet.

Stark grinned "Not if you don't bite her first"

"Ewww, I'd get dog hair in my mouth and that be nasty" the boy said.

"Stark this is Damien's boyfriend, Jack" Zoey said. Boyfriend? What….How…. I never understood relationships. Another question to ask Stark.

"Hi" Jack said

"Yeah, hi" Stark said. Always the talker isn't he?

"And this is Erin" she pointed to blond haired girl that I guess owned Beelzebub "And Shaunee" Zoey pointed to the caramel colored girl that also seemed to own Beelzebub. Or to him the two girls that he owned

"They also answer to Twin, which will make sense after you've known them for two point five seconds." Twin? They look nothing alike. They could be fraternal

"Hey, there" Shaunee said

"Ditto" Erin said. They both gave Stark a strange look. Ah, soul twins! "And this is Aphrodite" Zoey pointed to a girl I hadn't noticed before, which would be very hard she was very pretty. Stark smiled sarcastically

"So you're the Goddess of Love. I've heard a lot about you" he said. I rolled my eyes. Aphrodite was staring at Stark weird and I cocked my head to the side and looked at her. Then she flipped her hair and said

"Hi I like it when I'm recognized" she said

Stark laughed and said, " It'd be hard not to recognize you. The names pretty obvious." Aphrodite's expression changed she looked mean.

"Stark, I'll show you were we keep the trays and stuff" Damien said before Aphrodite could speak. He stood up and looked at me confused. Understandable.

"No worries" Stark said "She'll stay put as long as no cats do anything stupid" He glanced at Nala.

"Nala will be good" Zoey said. I looked back at Nala she still seemed tense

"Calm down" I whispered, "I won't you" the tension in Nala lessened some

"Alright then" he turned to me "Duchess stay!" then he walked with Damien to the lunch line

"You know dogs are a lot louder than cats" Jack said staring at me.

"It's all that panting they do" Erin said. Well! I'm right here!

"And thee more flatulent than cats, Twin" Shuanee said. All right! Rude!

"My mom had hose ginormic, standard poodles and they are some gaseous creatures" Erin said. Not needed information.

"Okay well this has really not been fun" Aphrodite said "I'm out of here"

"Don't you want to stay and make eyes at the new kid" Shaunee asked sweetly

"Yeah and he seemed to like you so much" Erin said equally as sweet.

"I'll leave the new guy to you two, which is only right being he likes dogs so much. Zoey, come by my room when you get done with your nerd herd. I want to talk to you about something before the council meeting" she flipped her hair then left.

"She's not very nice", I muttered to Nala

"No not really but lately she and Zoey have become sorta like friends" she said, which surprised me.

"Can I ask you about Zoey's marks? Why does she have adult tattoos" I asked her

"All I know is that she has been blessed by her Goddess" Nala replied "Her friend is the same way she's only a third former but has adult tattoos and they're red." Red! This school gets weirder and weirder.

"How does her friend have red tattoos and where is her friend", I asked her still having to keep my voice low. The thing about talking animals is I have to bark to talk to them but with people I can talk out loud so it's been a while since I barked this much. "I don't know much on the subject except her friend gained red tattoos when Zoey cast a circle and now is in hiding if your around them long enough you should be able to understand it better. I barely do" then Nala turned back to the fledglings at the table. As did I as they continued their conversation

"But on a more important topic" Erin said

"Yeah, the new hottie" Shaunee finished. Hehe. This will be funny! But this isn't the first time I've heard something like this from a girl about Stark.

"Check out his butt" Erin said.

"I wish he'd sag them jeans a little so I could get a better look" Shaunee agreed. Hahahah! I was right this is funny! I had to keep my muzzle closed tight for fear I would laugh out loud and ruin everything .I just barked softly.

"Twin, sagging is seriously lame. It's so gang wannabe circa 1990's. Hotties should just say no to it"

"I'd still like to see his butt, Twin" Shaunee said. Then she leaned over and smiled at Zoey "So what do you think? Is he Christian Bale hot or just Toby Maguire hot?" Who's Christian Bale and Toby Maguire and what does their hotness have to do with any thing? Zoey started staring at Stark.

"He's definitely cute", She said

"Ohmygod! I just realized who he is", Jack gasped

I stopped my inward questions and laughing. Oh-no! Oh-no I didn't think anyone would recognize him so fast! I just sat quietly my eyes wide.

"Do tell" Shaunee said

"He's James Stark!" Jake said

"No" Erin said while rolling her eyes "Jacky we already know that" Maybe they wont-

"No, no, no. You don't get it. He's **the** James Stark who is **the** best archer in the whole world! Don't you remember reading about him on line" Where would the story of a vampyer archer be online? "He kicked but in the track and field Summer Games this past year. Guys, he competed against grown vamps, actual Sons of Erebus, and he beat them all. He's a star…" Jack trailed off in a mesmerized state. Stark won't see it that way all he see the Games as is the worst day of his life and he as a murderer not a star. His affinity is hard to control though! He trained hard for those Games and I don't think it was just his affinity that helped him win. But all he will see is the accident, only the accident, Will's death. This wont be good. Sigh again.

"Well, slap me and call me impaired, Twin Jacky's right" Erin said

"I knew his hotness was of major proportions" Shaunee said

"Twin, I'm gonna try to like his dog" Erin said.

"Of course we are, Twin" Shaunee said. Hmmm. Hot owner equals people trying to like you. Interesting.

Well when Stark came back they all started staring at him.

"What?" he asked with his mouthful. Then he looked at me "Did she do something while I was gone?" What would I do? "She kinda likes to lick toes." He said. "Hey! Personal information! I'll get him for that too.

"Eesh, that's-" Erin began but Shaunee kicked her under the table

"No, Duchess was a perfect lady whilst you were gone" Shaunee said giving Stark a friendly grin. Stark shifted uncomfortably. I'll get him later but a dog is still man's best friend and I know what he's going through the last few months and I love my owner so- I leaned against his leg and looked up lovingly at him. He smiled and ruffled my ears.

"I remember hearing about how you beat all of those vamps. in archery" Jack blurted then pressed his lips together and turned pink. Ah-oh.

Stark just shrugged and said "Yeah, I'm good at archery"

"Your _that_ fledgling?" Damien said "Good at archery? You're amazing at archery! He said. Please don't continue this topic I doubt that they put on there a vamp. had died at the Games and they don't know about the accident. Stark at this point might hate archery. I don't know anything about that he hasn't said anything.

"Whatever. It's just something I've been good at ever since I was Marked." Starks eyes went to Zoey "Speaking of famous fledglings, I see the rumors about your extra marks are true" he said changing the subject

"It's true" she said. Now Zoey changed the subject "Do you like horses" Horses? Why… oh a subject change for both of them. You know some times an intelligence spell comes in handy even if it was meant for punishment.

"Horses?" Stark smiled sarcastically again

"Yeah, well, you seem like an animal lover," she said and jerked her chin toward me.

"Yeah, I guess I like horses. I like most animals. Except cats" he said. Oh here we go

"Except cats" Jack squeaked

Stark shrugged again "I've never really liked them. They're too witchlike for my tastes."

"Cats are dependent creatures we all know of course, that they have been worshiped in many ancient cultures of the world, but did you know that they were also-" Wow a student teacher he probably knows as much as Clemintine. Zoey got up and excused her self "Uh, guys sorry to interrupt but I have to go see what Aphrodite wants before the Council Meeting. I'll see you there, kay?"

"Yeah, okay"

"I guess"

"Whatever"

Not very nice way to say bye to a friend.

"It was nice to meet you. If you need anything for Duchess, just let me know. There's a good Southern Ag. Not far from here. They carry an extra amount of cat stuff, but I'll bet they have dog stuff to"Zoey said

"I'll let you know" Stark said

then Damien continued the lecture on cats. Stark gave Zoey a wink and nod and she returned his gesture then walked away grinning

* * *

Its mostly just from the books and sorry about the errors i was typing fast PLEASE review


	7. Duchess's Pay Back

Hi well this is short and right before we se Stark in the field house

I own nothing by P.C. and Kristen Cast

* * *

After Damien finished his lecture on cats and Stark finished eating Jack and Damien showed us around campus and to our room, keeping up mild talk. Are room was at the end of the hall and kind of isolated probably because of me. We got in and all of our stuff was already in there after Damien and Jack said their goodbyes and left we started to unpack. Stark laid my bag on the ground and unzipped it. I started to pull out my things, by my teeth, starting with my dog, bed and set it in the corner, then my bowls and last my toys, and set them were I wanted them to go. Stark was done by now it takes me longer because I can't use my thumbs. "**You know**" I said "**with an intelligence spell a benefit of it could be knowing how to use your paws like hands**." He chuckled

"Well Dutch animals weren't meant to talk like you can so I doubt that they are suppose to use their paws like people use hands" he said

"**Monkeys.**" Was all I said.

"Monkeys don't count! I meant animals that walk on their four legs all the time." He argued

" They do count and you have a point", I reluctantly agreed

He sighed and sat down on his bed. I jumped up and put my paw on his chest and pushed, he fell backward.

"What are you doing", he asked looking up at me

"**On what planet is a dog a version of a cat**?" I asked pressing down on his chest.

"Its rhetorical you're my kind of cat in this vaymper world full of cats" he said

"**I hoped that was what you meant**", I said

"Will you get your paw off me now!"

"**One more thing. There was no reason to bring up that I lick toes. Lots of dogs do I even saw a cat do it once**" I said** (I had a cat one time that licked toes) **

"Well I didn't know why they were staring and even if you are smarter than a regular dog sometimes your canine instincts kick in" he said

"**But why would you bring that up and why would instincts tell me to lick toes?**"

" Well animals are curious about things I don't know what your instincts tell you to do and I didn't know what you did while I was gone!"

I sighed and took my paw off his chest, he sat up. I sat down on the bed and faced him "**Alright I have another question?" **I said

"You always seem to have one."

I stuck my tongue out

"You know that's weird for a dog", he said

"**Not the point. All I want to know is if you know anything about Zoey's extra tattoos?**"

""No one really knows much except that she is blessed by our Goddess with her tattoos. Also she can control all five elements" he said

"**And her friends?"**

"All have an affinity for an element" Stark said

"**Stranger and stranger**" I said

"What is", he asked

"**This school. First this school feels weird, then a cat with two owners; next the High Priestess has something bad about her, now a fledgling with control over the elements, adult tattoos, and a circle of friends each with an element affinity!"** I said exasperated.

" **What do you mean the school feels weird", He asked **

**I looked him dead in the eye "There's something wrong here I felt it when we first arrived, it doesn't feel right here. Animal instincts. Didn't you feel it?**" I asked

"I felt some thing when we arrived I didn't know what it was but I felt it." He said "And about Neferet?"

" **Her powers different from the Goddess, seeing Clementine's power come out when she would blow up so much taught me that**"

"Well we'll be careful around here", He said then got up and headed toward the door.

"**Where are you going**?" I asked.

He turned to me with sadness in his eyes "It hurts Dutch."

"**Oh**" I knew he was talking, about his affinity. So he might still like it at this strange school.

"Come on" he said to me. I hurried to the door, and we headed to the field house

* * *

what do you think about this story one review please.


End file.
